Oshii Kazuko
by agentTR
Summary: Oshii Kazuko se confie à son journal intime. C'est le moment ou jamais.


Oshii Kazuko

J'aurais bien aimé être un garçon. Peut-être que ma vie aurait été plus simple. C'est vrai, on ne leur demande pas tout ce qu'on demande aux filles. Mes parents ne demandent jamais à mon frère de faire le ménage, de nettoyer notre chambre. Non, ils lui demandent de m'aider ! Si je ne suis pas là, ils ne le lui demanderaient même pas je suis sûre ! Du coup lui aussi me demande de lui faire des faveurs, de lui amener un verre d'eau, de faire son lit… et puis quoi encore ! Ca mérite bien que je le cogne parfois.

Ca craint vraiment d'être une fille. Tout le monde attend de toi que tu sois sérieuse, jolie, polie, douce et joyeuse. Une poupée quoi ! Moi je n'y arrive pas alors on me traite de garçon manqué. Je n'aime pas le parfum, ni les bijoux. Je préfère les voitures télécommandées de mon frère et ses jeux vidéo. Je crois que ça inquiète mes parents. Ma mère n'arrête pas de me regarder avec des yeux tristes lorsqu'elle me voit rentrer à la maison avec les genoux écorchés et mes vêtements sales d'avoir couru n'importe comment, dehors, derrière un ballon. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Mon frère lui peut se blesser et se salir tant qu'il veut ce sera toujours moi qui prendrais. Et pourquoi je suis tombée, et pourquoi je l'ai laissé tombé… Bah oui parce qu'il faudrait pas qu'il se serve de ses mains pour se relever, non, d'ailleurs je devrais être toujours là pour amortir le choc…

Il y a encore pire en fait, il paraît que je devrais bientôt avoir mes règles, et là, je deviendrai une « jeune fille », comme dit ma grand-mère. Pfff…. C'est vraiment nul ! C'est dégueu aussi ! Il paraît que ça fait mal au ventre et qu'on les a après pendant toute la vie jusqu'à être vieille. On remet des couches, comme les bébés. Les garçons, eux, ils n'ont rien. Juste l'air ridicule quand ils ont du duvet noir là où il y aura de la moustache plus tard, ou bien la voix qui déraille quand ils muent. C'est notre professeur de biologie qui nous a expliqué tout ça. On a bien rigolé avec les filles de ma classe.

Après il faudra que j'ai un petit copain, plus tard. Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est une obligation mais bon, ça semble vraiment important aux yeux de tout le monde. Comme si je ne pouvais pas me débrouiller toute seule. En plus, faudra avoir des enfants tout ça… Faudrait qu'ils me lâchent aussi, j'ai que 13 ans et ils ont déjà tout prévu ! Je ne sais même pas ce que je veux faire plus tard. Ou si, je voulais être pilote de chasse ou astronaute, mais paraît que la aussi faut être un garçon, c'est mieux parce qu'on n'a pas d'enfants à s'occuper, c'est la femme qui le fait ! Non mais quel programme, je te jure !

En fait ces différences m'ont sauté aux yeux quand je me suis retrouvée avec les autres. Ca m'a choqué parce qu'en fait, pour la première fois, il n'y avait aucune différence entre nous, garçons ou filles, jeunes ou plus vieux. Ca m'a choqué parce que, pour la première fois, j'aurais voulu qu'il y en ait, des différences. J'aurais préféré qu'on me traite mieux parce que j'étais une fille justement.

J'ai un peu honte du coup de penser comme ça alors que je me prends tout le temps la tête avec mes parents pour ce genre de choses justement. Les autres aussi ont du penser comme ça. On n'était pas beaucoup, sur les quinze du groupe nous n'étions que quatre filles mais on n'a pas eu le droit à un traitement de faveur. C'était chacun pour soi là-dedans ! Sauf peut-être juste après un combat. Là, il y avait comme un moment de flottement, lorsque le pilote s'écroulait puis disparaissait avec notre gardien. On aurait dit que tout le monde pleurait, mais sans larmes et sans bruit. Je ne sais pas si c'était parce que chacun pensait que ça serait son tour après. On ne nous a pas rassurées pour autant les autres filles et moi. On nous a juste fait comprendre que, de toute façon, notre tour viendrait, alors, à quoi bon pleurer ?

Je me demande parfois ce qui les poussait à se battre quand même. Ils avaient sûrement des amis aussi, et de la famille. Je suppose que ce sont de bonnes raisons pour être courageux. Enfin, je ne sais pas si c'était du courage. Ils me donnaient parfois l'impression qu'ils n'avaient pas le choix, comme s'ils étaient…résignés ! Ouaouh j'ai pu placer un nouveau mot ! Trop forte !

Quand j'y repense, vraiment, ce jour là, j'aurais mieux fait de me casser une jambe ! C'est vrai qu'il était bizarre ce garçon à lunettes dans la salle d'arcade, Jun je crois. Il était vraiment glacial et il regardait chaque personne qui passait comme s'il la jugeait. Il nous a demandé si on voulait jouer à un jeu tout nouveau et super réaliste, un jeu de combats de robots. Bien sûr, moi ça a fait ni une ni deux, je suis super forte aux jeux de combats. Mais on n'était pas assez alors il nous a demandé de faire venir d'autres personne, il fallait être quinze.

Certains ont tiqué quand il a fallu juste poser sa main sur une tablette pour s'inscrire mais juste après on a été téléportés. On n'avait pas compris à ce moment là ce qui nous arrivait. Moi j'ai juste senti des fourmillements dans tout le corps. Je crois que j'ai regardé par terre et en clignement d'yeux je n'étais plus au même endroit. On s'est retrouvé dans un champ, je ne sais où. C'était peut-être même pas sur Terre en fait ! Puis ce grand robot noir est apparu de nulle part. Il était sorti de l'air. Il était magnifique avec son armure noire brillante.

Jun nous a présenté ce robot comme s'il était de sa famille : Zearth. Enfin, il a dit « On l'a appelé Zearth… », comme s'ils étaient plusieurs. Plusieurs comme nous peut-être ? C'était lui le premier, assis dans un fauteuil d'avion de chasse, il nous a montré comment nous en servir. Il ne bougeait même pas dans son fauteuil, tout se faisait par la pensée. Il a simplement mis l'autre robot en pièces ! Puis il a disparu de son fauteuil, sans même nous regarder, mais je crois qu'il souriait. Lorsqu'on a demandé à la bestiole volante, notre gardien qui nous accompagne, où était passé Jun, il nous a bien fait comprendre que ce « petit con » savait très bien dans quoi il nous embarquait et que, s'il nous avait tout expliqué, on n'aurait pas signé parce qu'on est que des ados stupides, peureux et égoïstes. Le robot se sert de notre énergie pour bouger et il lui en faut beaucoup. Toute en fait. Donc Jun est mort. C'était le premier.

Je ne crois pas que tout le monde ait bien réalisé ce que ça signifiait à ce moment là. Certains devaient croire que c'était vraiment un jeu. Il a fallu que d'autres meurent pour qu'ils réalisent.

Maintenant il ne reste plus qu'un pilote. J'aurais préféré que les autres perdent, comme ça on n'en parlait plus, tout aurait été fini. Mais maintenant, est-ce que j'ai le droit de perdre moi ? J'en n'ai pas envie, c'est vrai, je n'aime pas perdre. Mon frère je le bats tout le temps quand on joue. D'ailleurs, on peut dire que j'ai gagné en quelque sorte ! Bah oui ! Les autres ont morts ! Oui…tous les autres… Après tout, si je perds le combat le résultat sera le même pour moi, mais pas pour tous les autres, ceux qui resteront…ceux qui pourraient rester ! Mes parents et tout… Si je perds, tout le monde perds… Ca doit être ça qu'on appelle une « lourde responsabilité ». Alors il faudrait que je gagne, ce serait mieux. Même si la planète de l'ennemi disparaît, après tout ce n'est pas vraiment mon problème, il n'avait qu'à mieux la défendre !

Du coup peut-être que mes parents liront ce journal après, quand je serais partie. Peut-être que je les décevrai une fois de plus. En tout cas mon frère devra ranger la chambre tout seul et ça c'est cool ! Enfin, je parie que c'est ma mère qui le fera du coup ! Elle le couve tout le temps, c'est vraiment énervant. J'aurais bien aimé que mes parents soient contents de moi aussi, comme je suis. Enfin, je ne vais plus avoir à m'inquiéter pour plein de choses. Je ne me salirai plus, je n'abimerai plus mes vêtements. Je n'aurai jamais mes règles et je ne serais jamais astronaute ou maman. Je ne taperai plus mon frère. Je ne rigolerai plus avec mes amies.

Il va bientôt faire nuit. Ma mère est en train de préparer le repas en bas, je le sens d'ici, ça va être un curry. C'est même pas mon plat préféré, c'est celui de mon frère et de mon père… Mais bon, elle ne pouvait pas savoir de toute façon alors tant pis. Dans quelques minutes elle va m'appeler, trois fois, parce que je ne descends jamais assez vite. Enfin, si j'ai le temps…

Voilà. C'est mon tour. C'est bientôt l'heure je le sens. Déjà j'entends des cris dehors, l'ennemi doit être arrivé. Ma mère a arrêté de m'appeler, elle doit être à la fenêtre sûrement. C'est donc ici, dans mon monde, que le combat aura lieu.

Ah…voilà mon « ange gardien » qui vient me chercher. Personne ne lui dit mais il est vraiment flippant avec son corps d'animal domestique et ses grandes dents. Et il est désagréable en plus.

Je trouve ça triste de n'avoir que des regrets au final… enfin… presque : mes parents n'en savent rien de tout ça et c'est tant mieux sinon ils me diraient encore que c'est un truc de garçons ! Je suppose qu'ils ne vont pas comprendre tout de suite pourquoi je ne suis plus là mais peut-être qu'ils me remercieront plus tard. Oui, c'est peut-être pour faire ça que je suis née, pour les sauver.

Je vais faire de mon mieux alors… je vais essayer.

J'aurais vraiment bien aimé être un garçon. Peut-être que je n'aurais pas eu peur de mourir.


End file.
